Sonar
History Origin Bito Wladon, alias Sonar was a brilliant sound engineer who turned to crime and became a foe of the Green Lantern; Hal Jordan. He hails from the tiny Balkan nation of Modora. This tiny country is nestled in a group of mountains and has a population of less then four hundred people. The country is not affiliated with the United Nations and is very isolationist to have very few ties with the outside world, as their only product of trade was the wool of a peculiar brown sheep that was bred in that area. The country was ruled by a despotic prince known as Fando the Mad, who sought to keep Modora as an idyllic paradise by keeping all modern science and technology out. He destroyed roads and bridges to effectively cut off his tiny kingdom from the outside world. As a young man, Bito Wladon wished to change things. Early Years Bito's parent were both deaf which to the superstitious Modorans is considered a curse from Satan. They were shunned by their fellow countrymen and this effected young Bito even though he could hear he to was shunned by his parents. This molded the boy to become resentful to the rest of the world and spend most of his time in seclusion studying the books his grandfather had hid from Fando the Mad's purge against science. Bito grew up very bright thanks to his self-taught knowledge, and he took a job as a apprentice to a clock maker, which helped him his studies in engineering and sound. Using the equipment around him he invented the "nucleo sonic motor" which gained power via sound. This device and various other applications as it also could nullify the effects of gravity and produce a powerful concussive blast. He was very patriotic to his country and believed that it too should be a superpower and with his technology he believed Modora could be a great country again. The country however was not capable of supporting his plans as it had very poor infrastructure. Bito decided to travel to the United States to steal the resources he needed for his plans. He wore the military costume of Modora and began his life of crime, which he was dubbed "Sonar" because of his mastery of sound. Green Lantern Villain Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth traveled to the tiny nation of Maldora to find a stamp for his friend Thomas Kalmaku's stamp collection. It wasn't until he arrived that he realized how small the country was, as it did not have a post office. It was there he met the local clock maker who told the hero about Bito and his plans to use the sound technology, and quickly returned home to investigate. Sonar was actually in Coast City at the time and was prepared the fight the Green Lantern. He used his weapon to send out a sonic blast knocking Green Lantern out of the sky. Sonar could not give up as he wished for his country to have more media prominence in the world, he started to steal more parts to create a nucleo-sonic bomb. Knowing that Green Lantern would be back he modified his technology into a tuning fork like weapon, which could be tuned to control brainwaves. He used the weapon to make Green Lantern believe that everything around him was yellow. It took all his willpower to get over the effects of the illusion. Having been victorious, Bito returned to Modora; however the device gave off a distinct form of radiation of which Green Lantern could track. He then created a water spout which knocked Bito out. Bito was imprisoned but thanks to Green Lantern he finally got the recognition for his country her had always wanted, in which this lead to the people of Modora creating the first postage stamp in honor of the hero, which he gave to his friend Tom. However, Sonar did not remained long in prison and was subsequently released due to a legal loophole. Although initially seen as a threat by Prince Fando, Sonar earned his ruler's trust of ensuring to help him remain in power. Sonar was given orders by Fando to construct a sonic arsenal, but Sonar used this opportunity to take over the Modoran military and overthrow Fando, and becoming the new leader of Modora. In the years that follow, Sonar continued his adversarial relationship with Green Lantern while attempting to expand his influence across Europe. FlashPoint In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, creating a new world in which his friends' lives are drastically different. In this universe Sonar is a member of Deathstroke's Pirate Crew. He was recruited after he was broken out of a floating prison by Deathstroke. One of the other crew members Clayface realizes they can use Sonar's abilities to detect sunken treasures, and was imprisoned as a living radar system. Deathstroke's ship was attacked by the Atlanteans lead by Emperor Aquaman and Ocean Master. During the battle Sonar begged Icicle to release him and then tells Deathstroke that he can save him from critical wounds, in return for being made second-in-command, to which Deathstroke agreed. Sonar uses his sonic abilities to remove Aquaman's trident from his chest, this allowed his healing powers to activate. After an encounter with the Warlord's ships, which it was destroyed by Jenny Blitz, Sonar joined in a mutiny against his captain, but Deathstroke and Blitz overhears and slaughtered the treacherousness crew. However, Sonar managed to contact another ship led by the Caretaker before being shot. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *'Nucleo Sonic Motor' Weapons *'Sonigun:' is a device that enables him to absorb sound, which he can use to fly, project illusions, fire sonic attacks and perform telekinetic feats. Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Sonar/Gallery In Other Media *Sonar (Justice League Unlimited) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bito_Wladon_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/sonar/4005-6946/ Category:Villains